Fluid handling systems, such as fuel conduit and piping at gas stations and the like, often include or are utilized in conjunction with sumps or containment chambers. Sumps may be used for receiving and containing pumps, pipe junctions, or other fluid handling equipment. It is often desired that the fluid-containing pipe penetrate through the sump walls in a fluid-tight manner to contain any leaks therein. The sump entry fitting should be made of a sufficiently durable and stable material. Moreover, during assembly or maintenance of such fluid-handling systems, or at other times, the pipes and conduit may be arranged at various angles due to underground forces and imprecise tolerances, limitations in positioning of the components, etc.